Awakening:Brewing Storm
Chapter One: Awakening A mysterious stranger walks into a town south of Magnolia,wearing a a black hood over his head.He walks towards a small cafe where he becons for the weiter. "Beer,make it a double" He said looking toward the sky.When he gets his beverage he takes the drink and walks away,after paying the waiter for the drink and for the cup.He he walks by womena and men,young and old, not smiling or even saying Hello. He then begins to walk past a bar when he hears some loud noises and laughing. In one of the tables was a man wearing a white cloak and metal headband as he was taking a small drink from the cup as the waitress came with some food for him. He looked over to see the man going to the bar as he sat down. "What'll it be man?" The bartender said looking at the man. Ther stranger smiles and walks towards the bar silently without saying a word."Ten of the strongest drinks you've got." He said to the bartender,turing around to see the man in the white cloak.He then smirks and turns back around and waits for his drinks."I knew there were challenges in this town but I didnt think a Guild Ace would be one of em." He says to him. The man in white simply looked over, "I have no idea what you are refering to" He said with a calm tone as he continued eating his meal. The stranger laughs as his drink arrives to him and turns to the man in the white cloak."Hmph." He says."I was comming to town,because I heard the great Peter Reyes was here on a mission or something like that." He the turns around and drinks a little."I guess they were wrong." Peter simply looked over at the man as he finished his meal and went to the table, "How exactly did you find out information about that?" He said gripping on the sword he had. He sees as Peter reaches for his sword."Your not the only Mage here." He said to him simply.He then motioned for Peter to take a look in a corner of the diner.In ther diner there are 4 Males looking very susipious and dark."They dont look like Legal Guild Members dontcha think?" "I really have no idea what you're talking about" The man said as he simply continued to eat his meal, not paying any attention to the person in front of him. The Stranger laughs slightly."I'm saying,I'm not the only one that has heard you in town,Ace." He says taking his drink and taking a sip. In an instant, a blade was seen right to the neck of the stranger as he glared at him, "Be careful with how you choose your next words, especially if you want to keep your head" He said in a menecing tone. The Stranger smiled at the blade."Fine blade you have here." He says lifting his arm,that is covered in shadows.He then pushes pushes the sword upwards with his finger,above his head."I am not your enemy Ace." Category:RP Category:Phantombeast Category:The Kaio-Ken Kid Category:Roleplay